Satoshi Hirose
Satoshi Hirose is a resident of Karakura town. He is also a fullbringer. He doesn't belong to any particular group. 'Appearance' Satoshi has blonde, spikey hair that is parted on the right side of his face. There are two piercings on each ear and a piercing on his left eyebrow along with tattoos that wrap around on each arm. He is never seen without his trademark trenchcoat and scarf. This particular look gives him a Victorian appeal. 'Personality' He can be very lazy and laid-back when nothing is really going on. Satoshi is also a huge pushover due to his disposition but he has a very caring heart. While he may not enjoy school work, he loves gym classes and to participate in any sport. It's about the only thing he's not lazy about. If and when he is forced to fight, Satoshi stops acting in a laid-back manner and becomes very serious. He can be very tactical and smart when he puts his mind to doing so. 'History' Before Satoshi was born, his parents were attacked by a Hollow. Fortunately, they managed to survive. This was both a blessing and a curse. The Hollow's Reiryoku was then intentionally absorbed into the mother, marking her unborn child as a fullbringer. When he was born and grew up, he acted as any normal child would. He enjoyed life and lived it the best any child could. He was introduced Origami at a young age and the more he played around with it, the more it was apparent he was very talented in the art. His favorite style is wet folding in order to make very complex Origami. When he was a teenager, he had to defend his little sister from another teenager that was trying to bully her. Of course, he didn't know how to fight and was getting beaten up pretty badly. When he fell tot he ground, some of the Origami he made fell out of his backpack. When he reached out and managed to touch one with just a finger, the paper craft turned into a real crane which scared his attackers just enough to make him run. Since then, he has spent his years up until now to try and master his new found powers. He mostly uses it to amuse his little sister since believes the origami is brought to life by magic. 'Fullbring' Paperweaver: By letting his Origami soak up his Reiryoku, they are able to turn from paper to whatever the origami was. If the Origami was for a crane, it will turn into a crane. Anything that can be made can be brought to life. He can also increase the size of the creation to make it larger but this uses up alot of Reiryoku to do and maintain. The now-alive-origami can only stay alive within a certain radius away from Satoshi. When they get out of that radius, they revert back to regular Origami. Anything they see and hear is transferred back to Satoshi. 'Quotes' "Seriously, Teach, this is waay too much work to do! Go easy on us, won't ya?" "There's a time and place for everything, you know. It's just the right time for me to stop being so slack and show you what I'm capable of." 'Trivia' *Despite his age, Satoshi has a hard time telling his left from his right. Due to this, he is horrendous at giving directions. *He has a habit of making paper flowers for girls. *He's completely lazy about a lot of every day life and a huge procrastinator. *He likes to overly salt his food *He has a pen pal that he writes to frequently *He tends to give out Flower Origami to the girls